


The Debut

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Love, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, Romance, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “Well…you’re this badass Serpent. What if people think you are making a huge mistake by being with me? A snobby, rich bitch Lodge.”Veronica had a hard time letting go of the thought that she wasn’t good enough for Jughead, or cool enough, or smart enough. She didn’t want to care what people thought, but she couldn’t help it. Fitting into Jughead’s world meant everything to her.“You’re not a snob or a bitch, Veronica. And it’s no one’s business if they think we don’t match. They don’t know us. They don’t know what we have.”





	The Debut

“It’s not like you to be so nervous, Princess.” Jughead said as he stood in front of Veronica outside the main entrance of Riverdale High School.

Veronica shook her head.

“I’m not nervous…I’m just…”

But her voice trailed off.

“You’re nervous. And it’s okay. I just hope you’re not having second thoughts…you know…about us.”

Veronica sighed guiltily before taking Jughead’s face in her hands and looking him in the eyes.

“I would never have second thoughts about you, Jug. I love you and I mean it.” She said sincerely.

Veronica and Jughead had just recently decided to take their budding relationship public. They hadn’t denied that they were together, but they certainly hadn’t been brazen about their coupling either. 

The majority of people at their high school didn’t even have any idea that they were dating. So finally, they were both ready to let the world around them know exactly what they were to each other.

But that didn’t mean there weren’t fears that came along with the big reveal.

Jughead held her close while she rested her hands on his chest.

“I guess I’m just nervous about…hurting your reputation or something.”

Jughead let out a boisterous laugh.

“My reputation? What reputation is that, Ms. Lodge?”

Veronica shrugged.

“Well…you’re this badass Serpent. What if people think you are making a huge mistake by being with me? A snobby, rich bitch Lodge.”

Veronica had a hard time letting go of the thought that she wasn’t good enough for Jughead, or cool enough, or smart enough. She didn’t want to care what people thought, but she couldn’t help it. Fitting into Jughead’s world meant everything to her.

“You’re not a snob or a bitch, Veronica. And it’s no one’s business if they think we don’t match. They don’t know us. They don’t know what we have.”

Veronica nodded as she played with the buttons on Jughead’s plaid shirt. He always knew what to say to help put her mind at ease.

“Have I told you that I love you today?” He asked as he tipped up her chin so he could look into her eyes.

Veronica couldn’t help but smile. He was too good to be true.

“I don’t think so.” She said, coyly, knowing full well that he had already said it twice that morning.

“I love you.” Jughead said softly before leaning down to kiss her.

As always, Veronica found herself getting lost in the feel of his incredible lips on hers. She would have given anything to be alone with him at that moment, away from school and all of their classmates and teachers.

“So we should probably head in there now.” Jughead murmured against her lips as he gave her waist a squeeze.

Veronica nodded and took Jughead’s hand in hers.

“Let’s do this.”

The two walked up the stairs to the main entrance of the school where Jughead opened the door for her, letting her walk in first but never letting go of her hand.

It was almost immediate that eyes were on them as they walked down the hallway. Veronica could feel her heart beating so hard she thought it might burst but when she looked up at Jughead and saw him smiling at her warmly, she felt a calm course throughout her body.

She took a deep breath and smiled, saying hi and waving at her friends as she and Jughead headed towards their lockers.

She couldn’t help but hear the gasps and see the wide eyes as they passed by their fellow students. They got a few glares from Reggie and the other football jocks, as well as glares from some of Jughead’s fellow gang members. Cheryl Blossom scowled as Josie McCoy rolled her eyes. Betty and Archie looked solemn as Kevin and Toni beamed.

The mixture of emotions surrounding Veronica and Jughead’s official debut wasn’t easy, but it didn’t matter. They had made their entrance like total pros and Veronica was relieved.

Before the two parted ways to head to their separate classes, Jughead took Veronica into his arms and kissed her long and hard in front of everyone. The hallway was completely silent as Veronica wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck and kissed him back deeply and passionately, not caring that everyone was watching them.

And once they had pulled away, they gazed at each other, unable to hide their excited grins.

“We did it, Lodge.” Jughead said quietly as he squeezed her hand in his.

Veronica sighed, feeling as though she was the luckiest girl at Riverdale High. And there was no doubt she was.

The End.


End file.
